The Seal Maiden
by Mistress ShimmerLake
Summary: A life guided by the tides brings Kagome to bear two different forms. As she is caught upon the sand, the tide is low, where she is then trapped as a human. After losing her seal skin, she is now trapped upon the earth as a human.


**THE SEAL MAIDEN**

(flash-back)

Once apon a time there was a silver seal. Her name was Kanna. One day she had 2 baby seals and no seal was ever so proud of her calfs. She named her calfs Kagome and Kikyo. She told them never to go on to the beach when the tide goes out.

Kagome and Kikyo: "_W__h__y_"

Kanna: "_because you will become a seal maid and be trapped on land_"

(end flash back)

Kikyo has been married to a guy named InuYasha and left for his castle and Kagome refused to go with her wanting to stay by the river and she has just finished taking a bath in the river and is singing.

Kagome: "_I'll come up from the deep blue sea and watch the waves come in_ _I'll come up from the deep blue sea a seal who's lost her skin_"

little did she know that someone was watching her from the forest and was listening to her sing. He sees her ebony hair is down to her ankles and her dress is made of seaweed

Kagome: "_I'll come up from the deep blue sea and watch the waves go out_ _I'll go back to the deep blue sea a seal who found her skin_"

Koga: "(thinking)_She is beautiful and has a beautiful voice Sesshomeru will love her_"

Soon Kagome falls asleep and Koga takes her to lord Sessomaru's castle and has some maids put her in bed and when she wakes up in the morning she is met by a lady.

Kagome: "_where am I_"

Kira: "_You are in Lord Sesshomaru's castle and you are to be his bride I am to teach you how to bee a lady_"

Many weeks passed and she learned to be a proper lady. She learned quickly but there was something strange about her. she refused to eat anything that wasn't fish, clam, squid, or crab. When you looked in her eyes you could see nothing but the sea in her eyes, her eyes held your stare untill she looked away, when she walked she didn't make any noise at all, if you listened for her heart beat all you would hear is the ocean roaring, and when she sang everyone stopped to listen to her voice. Sesshomaru finally came home and he went to the garden to see Rin because his nose told him that his 3 year old daughter and 2 other people were in the garden. When he gets to the garden he hears them talking.

Kira: "_lady Kagome you are to be Sesshomaru's bride you have to get back to your lesson_"

Kagome: "_oh well a child needs me more than the lessons do now you have tried to get her to sleep for 20 minutes now let me try_"

Kira: "_okay_"

He sees Kira give Rin to Kagome and Kira leaves and Sesshomaru sits on a bench as kagome starts singing

Kagome: "_Oh who is this a lying here so gently at the door of my heart to and fro like clouds at night I softly rock you to slee_p(Sesshomaru notices that rin stoped crying as soon as Kagome started to sing)_the silver moon lies in the the sky it's soft light falling over the earth hush young baby hush be still it's time to go to sleep_"

Sesshomaru: "_you have an enchanting voice and she is asleep_"

Kagome: "_thank-you where does she sleep_"

Sesshomaru: "_next to my room_"

Kagome:"well if I am to be your wife you must remember if you can't find me sing **KOYERN IRON IRON EAR OH...KOYERN IRON IRON EAR OH... KOYERN IRON IRON EELANRAN...KOYERN IRON IRON EAR OH****"**

(10 years later) they were married and when her child was born he had a seal skin wrapped loosly around him she quickly hides the skin from them and was sure he would never find it but fate has its own plans for one day her sister came to visit and they were talking about thier seal skins.

Kikyo: "I_f I found my seal skin I would leave InuYasha and take my child with me and go to my true home_"

Kagome: "_If I knew where mine was I'd go home also_

_until then I hid my son shippo's seal skin under my bed_"

Her son heard and rushed to the bedroom took his seal skin and ran away and six weeks later was back

Shippo: "Mom Aunt Kikyo I found your seal skins lets go before the tide turns and we are stuck here"

Kikyo grabs her child and her childs seal skin and so does Kagome. They run to the sea and as they put on thier seal skins they sing

they were finally home but were soon captured and as for the boys they looked for years by the water then Sesshomaru remembers Kagome's words

(flash-back)

Kagome:"well if I am to be your wife you must remember if you can't find me sing **KOYERN IRON IRON EAR OH...KOYERN IRON IRON EAR OH... KOYERN IRON IRON EELANRAN...KOYERN IRON IRON EAR OH****"**

(end flash-back)

Kira: "_**Sesshomaru InuYasha your wifes were seal maidens they have been imprisoned in an aquatic crystal if you want to find them you must become seals, find the sea Queen, get the royal scroll, find the girls and when you find them you must choose if you want them or if you want to be demons again to free them and remember appearances can be wrong to become seals you must sing a song**_"

Sesshomaru: "I know what song to sing _I'll come up from the deep blue sea and watch the waves go out_ _I'll go back to the deep blue sea a seal who found it's skin_"

When he sings that song him and InuYasha become seals and they dive into the sea

InuYasha: "Where should we look"

Sesshomaru: "At the coral reef"

InuYasha: "hey whats around your neck"

Sesshomaru: "Its Kagome's locket she asked me to hold onto it did Kikyo ever tell you a song"

InuYasha: "Yes **KOYERN IRON IRON EAR OH...KOYERN IRON IRON EAR OH... KOYERN IRON IRON EELANRAN...KOYERN IRON IRON EAR OH****"**

The locket started to glow and an image came out and it was Kagome and Kikyo

Kagome: "_If you are listening to this we have been captured and sealed away_"

Kikyo: "_to get us back you must listen to the sea you may be seals but you are demon seals listen for the Sea Queen_"

Kagome: "travel through the Hall of Doors choose the right scroll and free us we are in the Poisoned Coral Reef don't touch the walls or you will die"

Kikyo: "Hurry"

The images fade

Sesshomaru: "Well Lets go to the Sea Queens palace"

In the Hall of the Sea Queen they meet the Sea Queen

Oceana: "Welcome to my Palace of the Sea I am Oceana Queen of the Sea who are you what do you want"

Sesshomaru: "I am Sesshomaru and he is InuYasha we are looking for a scroll to save our women"

Oceana: "Then go through the Hall of Doors and find the right door good luck"

She says with a smirk and shows them the Hall of Doors

InuYasha and Sesshomaru go into the hall of doors and see the different doors

InuYasha: "which door is it Queen Oceana"

InuYasha turns around and sees she is gone

Sesshomaru: "Lets start with this one"

He opens the door and they walk into the room and all they see is a mirror and around the mirror there is old language



InuYasha: "what does this mean"

Sesshomaru: "I think it means **this is the world of mirrors**** find the key to leave things are different and reversed**"

InuYasha: "look there is the key its by that door and a scroll"

He runs tword it and it gets further away

Sesshomaru: "stop we need to walk away from it to get to it"

InuYasha : "Whatever"

they get to it and they get the key and the scroll turns into a door with a key hole for the key they use the key and go back into the hall of doors and go to the next one

They open the next door and go in and they are surrounded by mist

Sesshomaru: "thats sounds like Kagome"

Kagome: "**A sea maid sings on yonder reef the spell bound seals draw near a song that lures beyond belief mortals enchanted hear** **KOYERN IRON IRON EAR OH...KOYERN IRON IRON EAR OH... KOYERN IRON IRON EELANRAN...KOYERN IRON IRON EAR OH**"

Sesshomaru: "This is real It's not an illusion"

Kagome: "Sesshomaru I am sorry"

InuYasha: "Kagome Become the moon"

Sesshomaru: "no don't never leave me behind again"

Kagome: "I'm sorry I must become the moon and leave you"

meanwhile

InuYasha: "Sesshomaru what is going on" He looks back and doesn't see him "Sesshomaru"

He looks ahead and sees the smoke clearing and he sees Kikyo and she is singing

Kikyo: "high in the sky high up there moon is laughing every where she's seen stranger she has laughing and dancing way up there"

InuYasha: "Kikyo"

Kikyo: "high in the sky high up there moon is laughing every where she's seen stranger she has laughing and dancing way up there"

Sesshomaru comes over to her

Kikyo: "She plays with the tides lulls us to sleep we dream in her light and think of her deep"

Sesshomaru: "You sing of Kagome she is now the moon right"

Kikyo: "makes us loony with her sweet tune that only comes once in a true full moon"

Sesshomaru: "Answer me Kikyo"

Kikyo: "yes she is the moon will you comfort me"

Sesshomaru: "InuYasha will not approve"

Kikyo: "I don't care he made my sister become the moon"

InuYasha: "noooo wait Kikyo is trapped in crystal this isn't true"

He breaks the spell on him and he sees Sesshomaru on the ground and gasping for breath InuYasha wakes him up

InuYasha: "Only one more door"

They go in and find the scroll and rush to the Poisoned Coral Reef and free the girls

They are magically transported to the shore as people and Kira is there

Kira: "now you must choose will you stay on land or return to the ocean remember there are only two seal skins you can use the children will not return to you they have thier own lives now"

Kagome : "well I am not returning to the sea"

Kikyo: "I am"

Sesshomaru: "I will stay with Kagome"

InuYasha: "Than I will go with Kikyo"

InuYasha and Kikyo become seals while Kagome and Sesshomaru become demons again and though they were seperated if Kagome or Sesshomaru wanted to see or talk to InuYasha and Kikyo all they had to do was say **KOYERN IRON IRON EAR OH...KOYERN IRON IRON EAR OH... KOYERN IRON IRON EELANRAN...KOYERN IRON IRON EAR OH**


End file.
